Every Step You Take
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: This is Gundam Piolt Sango....well...I changed my pn.....well....u know the drill...Gohan's turning 13....he meets an old friend and sparks fly....but as time goes by, the two grow up....will a tight relationship end as life takes it's role?
1.

Chapter5: Love. It's so childish.  
  
You know. Okey. Ready? Set? Read and review! Ok, I'm sorry if I make Gohan and Videl snotty in this story but it's the thing this whole story is about. Um, new character in today. By: . Thankyou so much! I adore people wanting to be in my stories! If you wanna apare just e- mail me your name, age,hair color, eye color, hight, and interests and if you want them to apare in a certain way. Also, their race so I can have them talk like their from that coutry.  
Lime looked up and gasped.  
"Gohan?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter five: Love. It's so childish.  
  
Gohan's eyes widend. It was Lime! Good ol' Limena. She looked ravishing. But Gohan suddenly frowned. He had a girlfriend now. Videl.  
Lime and him were just friends.  
Lime looked suprised at Gohan. He didn't have his blonde hair. She saw him quickly grabb the girl beside him's hand.He nervously squeesed it.  
Hildi blinked. "Gohan? You mean Duo's friend's friend?"she asked Lime. She nodded. Hildi looked back at Gohan. Her eyes scanning him.  
"Oh, I'm 1sorry for what happend between you two."she said sadly. Lime's mouth dropped and she hit her friend in the side.  
"I thought I told you to forget about that!"she shouted scowling and still, blushing.  
The black haird girl with Gohan cleared her throught.  
"Who are you?"she asked tapping her foot impationatly. Lime tooked taken aback.  
"Limena Meriaki. Why?! Who are you?!" the girl snorted. "I'm Videl Satin. The daughter of Hurcule Satin." Hildi tilted her head and rolled her eyes.  
Lime stared hard at Videl. "So what?!"she thought. "So what if she's Hurcule's daughter. I'd be ashamed. Thats on of a bitch is nothing but a lying weekling who now so happend to have a cheep scape whore for a daughter."  
  
Lime walked into her room and fell onto her bed. Her brows crinckled as she thought about two years ago when she was fourteen.  
  
(Flashback)  
'' Gohan! Where are you taking me?!"she damanded to know. She was a lost thirteen year old girl, madly in love with the 14 yr. old world hero. He was flying her over some plains and mountains. She was wrapped in his muscular arms and both their hair blew in the wind.  
Lime didn't hold on. She was used to this but didn't care for it much. She brushed a strand of brown hair from her pretty face. "Damn!,"she thought. "I should have worn a braid or something."  
Gohan looked and smiled at her. " I'm despretly inlove with you, you know?" she smiled and arched her head to the side.  
"Maybe."He laughed and swooped down to a hilly area that was deserted. They stood in the grass and smiled at eachother.  
'This is perfect.'they both thought in unison. 'Togeather.'  
  
(End of Flashback)  
Lime twirlled a strand of brown heir around a finger. She dicided to get her mind off him and call her friend Jessica. First she changed out of her uniform and into a black shirt and a pair of baggy black Punk pants.  
  
Jessica was a tall, slender girl with pretty brown hair with red streaks. Lime picked up the phone and diled Jessica's number in. Jessica also went to their school but she was feshman and Lime was a sophmore.  
But the two had grown up togeather and so Jessie knew Gohan and was at his 13th birthday party. (A/n:.....I just didn't intitle her personally. But she was one of the girls in the group that were talking at the snack table!)  
"Hola, Miera Nothez speaking. How may I help you?"a pretty mexican voice came on the phone.  
"Hi, Auntie Miera! It's me, Limena Meriaki. Nella's daughter."(A/n:They arn't related! But in the philipens we call our elder ladies ex. friend's mom's, Auntie.) The woman on the other line greated her happily and told her that Jessica would be there in a moment.  
Then a happy voice came on the phone. "Lime? Hey! Long time no talk!"Lime laughed. She hadn't been able to talk to her lately.  
"Could you believe that unknown fire alarm?! I sware I was gonna freak! I hate fires, you know. But I mean I guess it would be cool if Middle Gray did burn. But then hey- Sparring classes would be cancled and you know I love it. And then I'd never get to see you since you live so far away and mame would probably take it as a good thing and agree to Joey's moving paposal and we'd be in Canada faster then you can say Liqurish worms on a bithday cake."Lime's eyes widend.  
"He asked her to move to Canada with him?!"she asked landing on her bed. She heard Jessica click her tounge. "Yea, I mean, what's next? I know anytime now she'll be comming home engagged to this syotic creep who wants to be my pape` and have me live with his little rich daughter." Lime's jaw dropped. "Daughter?"  
"Yep. She's come to visit but she's at the mall right now. Mame`'s upset that I didn't go with her but she's a complete nightmare! I sware! She's like some Mean Queen from the planet Fleen. "Zis place iz way too dhirty" and "Zat bedroom iz too small." So like, she took mine! Why can't she just have Dylan's old place, but noooo, she needs mine and mame` says, 'Ohhhhh, mija, you know that Jenni's a far way from home and she feels lost. Your room gone for a while isn't gonna kill you. Remember her parent's are devorcied and she's away from her mother like you are from your pape`.' and then she goes on saying how she wants us to be a good family but Familia in the Notchez or 'Revonia' household will never exist unless it's me, Dylan, Mame' and my real pape`." Lime smiled.  
"Your so lucky Limena. I mean I'm stuck everyday with some Canadian who tries too hard. I mean he's a joke. He tried to call me Mija (Me-ha) once and it came out like, Me-uhh, and with his whole french accent it sounded real corny but Mame`'s inlove with him and I'm stuck with Jenni the witch untill they devorce which will probably never happen."  
Lime heaved. "Hey, it could. Remeber your mame` and pape` promised you that they'd never devorcie and lookie now! Your mame`'s going out with Johan Paul the Mexican Step Dady wannabe."she heard Jessica laugh.  
"Yeah.......well, Jenni's home now and Mame` wants me to show her around town. So, I'll talk to you later, okey? Adios!" "Adios..."Lime said turning off the phone. She had an idea. She was goinng to call Gohan. She ran to her desk and pulled out a notbook and inside was an old birthday invatation. And down at the bottom was a number.  
She sighed as she dield the numbers in.  
"Oh Gohan. I realy love you. Why don't you understand?!"  
  
Okey. Chapter five. Thankyou again Rantinng Raven. Your character Jessica was fun to add. I'm hoping to hear from more of you soon. I guess the more reviews the more chapters. Well.....I'm thinking of making a sequeal to this......if you think it's wise please tell me! 


	2. Happy Birthday Gohan

Every Step No. I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. Nor any of these characters.(Gundam Wing,Ronin Warriors &Canidate for goddess) Nor this song! Do NOT sue me! This story is dedicated to my friend Cathy.  
  
Gohan has a birthday party. He gets everything he wants. Even a girl he could love. A/U (L/G) I changed Lime to Limena just for fun.  
  
Happy Birthday Gohan  
  
"Gohan!"Chichi yelled from downstairs. "Comming!"a young boys voice could be heard from unpsatirs. Within seconds came running down a twelve soon to be thirteen year old boy. "Yes mom?"the boy asked politly. "You defidently need to have a birthday party." the black haired mother said handing her son the phone. "Realy?!"Gohan asked excited. "Ofcorse. Now we've got to invite Trunks and Bulma. But you can invite whoever else you want."  
Gohan gave the famous Son grin. "Realy mom? Realy!?"Gohan asked excited. "Ofcorse. Now who do you want to invite?"she asked walking to the kitchen to fix lunch. "Rowen,Roose and Quatre..." "Is that all?"Chichi asked confused. Gohan blushed. "No...."he said slowly. "Well then who else? A girl?"she asked eagerly. Gohan blushed more. "Uh...........a girl I met before I..uh defeated Cell."he said looking at his feet. "Uh-huh."Chichi said interested. "So, what's her name?" "Limeina."Gohan said slowly. "Aw! Limena. What a cute name! You call her."she shoved the phone in Gohan's hand. "Okey."Gohan said exiting the kitchen.  
Gohan diled her phone number. "Hello? Meriaki residance. How may I help you?"came a young girl's voice. "Uh-Hi Lime?It's Gohan. Son Gohan."Gohan said already blushing again. "Oh, hi."Lime said. "Um......my birthday is comming up. I want to know if you want to come."there was a pause. "Hold a sec. Let me ask."then he heard the phone being set down and Lime calling her grandpa. Moments later she came back on. "Okey. When and where and how old are you turning?"she asked softly. "Um......this Saturday at 1:00 till Sunday at 5:00. My house is 222 Mija Mount Allipus. And I'm turning thirteen."Gohan said. "Allright. See you then.Bye."with that the phone cliqued off. "Uh...yeah. Bye."Gohan said looking at the phone. "Ohh! Use your phone Gohan to call your other friends. I gotta call Bulma!"his mother screamed, running up to her room. "Uh......great."he said sweatdropping.  
  
Good? No? yes? Ney? Well I hoped you liked it.  
Over and Out,  
  
AsukaAllPunked 


	3. Time To Party

Chapter2: Time to party.  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
"Supprise!"Rowen called when Gohan got the door that Saturday. "Your early."Gohan smiled pointing that it was only 11:30. "Sorry Mrs.Son. Do you mind if Rowen stays a little early?Akira and I have to go to work early."Mrs.Hashiba asked Chichi. "No. Not at all."With that Rowen's mom told him to behave made sure he had clean underwear, thanked Mrs.Son and got back in the car to go to work. "Here."Rowen said, handing Gohan a red wrapped square present. "Thankyou."Gohan said graciously.  
After awhile more people arrived untill it was 1:35. Everyone was there but Lime. 'I hope she's comming.'Gohan thought to himself. "Gohan,your eager for that girl to come,arn't you."Quatre asked slyly. "No."Gohan said quickly. Then the door bell rang. Gohan rushed to get it. Quatre rolled his eyes. It was Lime. She looked diffrent then what he rememberd. She was twelve, yes. And last time she was nine. Instead of two braids and overalls, Limena had her brown hair down and was wearing a blue shirt that says,If you think the world revolves arround you then you don't know your astronamy. Gohan blushed. "Hey."he said shyly. "Hi."she said indeed cheerful. "C-come on in."Lime walked in happily. "Thanks for inviting me. It's so great to see you again!"she said still smiling. That's when she ran into the guys. "Oh Limena. These are my friends, Quatre Winner, Trunks Breifs,Roose ,and Rowan Hashiba." "Hi."she said cheerfully. "Hi."the guys said.  
"Okey kids. Time to play a game."Chichi yelled. "What game?"Gohan asked. "Pin the tail on the donkey."Chichi said smiling. "WHAT?!"Gohan cried. "Mom!Im thirteen! Im a teenager already!"See thirteen teen as in teenager."he siked out. Lime smiled. "I have an idea. Let's spar."everyone looked at her. "What?"she asked. "We can't spar with a mortal girl. We'll kill her."Gohan said slowly. Lime's opend her mouth in protest. "I've trained since the last time I saw you. You may be the one who beat Cell but that dosn't mean I can't even fight. "  
"Well we can all spar....just put our powers on hold."Trunks said. "Okey."everyone agreed. "Allright."After they spared they found out that the little girl had a strength for fighting.  
  
So whad'ya think now? Huh? Huh? Huh?? J/K  
Over and out,  
  
AsukaAllPunked 


	4. Fights Songs And Dances

Chapter 3:Fights, Songs, and Dances  
Do you think I own anything? No.......  
Sorry about not writing lately. My mind has been off for awhile. Just so you know I really am sorry I'll make shure this chapter is long and full of romance and comedy. Okey? Well, school's started and 7th grade isn't a walk in the park. It's more like a walk in the park with a dog who won't lestin to you and then it starts to rain and you ain't got an unbrella.  
Oh well, er read this story. Thanks for the reviews and remember, send me your character and they'll show up!  
  
Chapter three: Fights, Songs, and Dances  
  
Lime rolled her eyes. The boys were palying a video game. Shure, she liked various video games. But she liked RPG games. You know, games like LunaR and Final Fantasy. The boys wanted to play Tony Hawk and she dispised Tonny Hawk.  
She got up from Gohan's bed and headed toward the door. She turned to faced the four boys' backs. "I'm going to get a soda."she declared. Their responce was a mere 'humph'. Lime rolled her eyes again and shrugged. She opend the door and headed for the stairs.  
Music was boombing through the house and laughing and talking could be heard from outside. Limena looked around. Some other young girls were huddled up in a circle around the snack table and some adults were testing out the kareoke machine.  
She headed toward the kitcchen for a cold soda and then went outside where it was quiet. She sat on a tree trunk and opend her Coke- a-Cola.  
She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aburtly spinning around, she faced Gohan. His blonde hair was blowing in the wind and he smiled. Lime smiled back and scooted over.  
"Why arn't you with your friends?"she asked not looking at him. Gohan laughed and sighed. " ' Was worried about you. I'm not such a jerk you know." Lime laughed. "No. Your not. I was bored that's all. I realy hate Tony Hawk and anything that reminds me of that bitch on a skate board." It was Gohan's turn to let out a chuckle. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show up." Lime turned and studied him for a second. Then turned back to her soda. "You've changed."she said. ignoring his comment.  
  
He nodded. "So have you. C'mon. Let's go inside and dance."Lime looked at him and then smiled. "Okey."  
  
The two walked inside and noticed that Rowan, Roose and Quatre were talking to the girls Lime noticed earlier. The song, Straight Up' ended and 'Intuision' came on.  
Gohan looked at Lime. She was moving her body around to the music and sang the lyrics now and then. He found himself staring at her. Then the song ended and 'Every Step' played.  
Gohan closed his eyes and mumbled courage to himself before turning to Lime. "Um....Limena.......uh....Will........will you dance with me. Uh- you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, why would you wanna dance with-"Lime laied a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shhh... Yes, Gohan. Let's dance."  
He took her out onto the floor and all that realy matterd was her. That she was there with him. He spun her around and watched how beautiful she looked. Her wavy brown hair twirling in the dim light.  
He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her shoulder with his left. She placed her arms smoothly around his neak.  
Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take I'll be watching you Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay I'll be watching you  
Gohan sighed. He felt so wonderful. Arms around the beautiful girl. They looked breifly at eachother. Enough for Lime to smile. He noticed for the first time how sexy it was. He flushed and Lime noticed it. She shook her head and laughed.  
Around them (though they didn't notice) Gohan's friends had found themselves worthy dance partners. Roose was dancing with a girl named Lia, Trunks was with a girl named Sallie and Rowen and Quatre were dancing with Mary-Kate and Ashly. (A/N:Whoa-didn't see that one commin')  
  
Refrain: Oh can't you see? You belong to me How my poor heart achs With every step you take every move you make every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake I'll be watching you  
  
Since you've been gone I've been lost without a trace I dreamat night I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep crying, baby please  
  
"Oh Gohan."Chichi wisperd into the air. She watched as he now teenaged son danced slowly with the beautiful girl. "They look so right for eachother. Like it was destiny."she sighed. "He realy likes her."Goku said walking towards his wife. Chichi smiled.  
"This looks like the begining of a beautiful relationship." (A/n: Sorry I couldn't help it!)  
  
Refrain  
  
Every move you make Every step you take, i'll be watching you I'll be watching you  
  
The song ended but the two stayed in eachother's arms. Both of them breathed heavily. Gohan smiled at Limena's cool breath agenst his face.  
Gohan went in for the kill. He leaned down to Lime and cought her mouth in his. They shared a smooth, long kiss. The kiss ended fairly soon and the two gasped for breath.  
Looking at eachother, they both cracked up laughing. Both's faces cherry red and beat from tiredness.  
  
The two walked over to the snack table where the three other guys and girls ahd dicided to do the same and share a pasitonite kiss. Lime laughed at Gohan and raised her eye brows.  
"Seems romance can be found everywhere at a thirteen year old's birthday party."  
He shrugged and grinned. He had an idea.  
That night the two stayed up and talked. The other's were soundly sleeping. "He did WHAT?!" Lime asked unbelievably. Gohan nodded seriously. "My dad cought a five foot fish with his bare hands. But, hey, he's not your Superman, right?"he said raising his eyebrows suggestivly.  
  
Lime rolled her eyes and smirked. "He is cuter then any guy I've ever seen."she said just to annoy him. Gohan frowned and then reached over to her and started tickiling her. They fell onto the floor and rolled around ontop of eachother, Gohan tickiling her, mind you. (A/n:That will come if I get lots of reviews. Good ones.)  
  
Gohan pinned her to the floor. Then leaned down and captured her mouth in his. The kiss started out soft and gentle but suddenly turned into a rough hungry kiss. Lime felt Gohan's tounge brush agenst her lips and begging for entrance.  
She gave in and opend her mouth as they played a little game of tounge war. Gohan pressed himself agenst her as she did the same. The two quickly parted, gasping for breath. The looked gawkingly at eachother and Lime gave Gohan a small seducive grin that made him feel weird. (A/n: Oh good Jeasus!)  
  
The two stood up and headed towards the room where Limena would be sleeping in. (A/n:yes. Away from the boys!) As she turned into the room, Gohan grabed her arm, turned her rapidly to him and gave ger a hard, violent kiss.  
She responded by placing her arms around his neak and raming her- self angenst his cheast. Gohan ran his hands down her back and then placed them around her backside.  
She pressed herself harder agenst his and it felt sexy to him. Gohan returned the favor by squeezing her ass harder. She felt the pain as she leaned onto his tight muscles.  
He lifted her up and carried her into her room. (A/n:............... should it happen? Well read the next chaptie why don't you?!)  
  
Hewh! Finally chapter three is up! R&R please! I need some to brigten up my 'Oh so evil' day.  
Chapter four preview: "Gohan?!" 


	5. Hello, Again

Chapter 4: Hello, again.  
  
You know I don't own anything!Ok. Chaptie four! Good timing, ney? Ok, just wanna say that I'm real evil. So what happends in this chaptie you mmay or may not like. I hooked the fish but probably lost it. Just don't hate, appericate.  
The 'juciy' scene's will come probably in chpaty five. This is just a starter off chapter. Ok, also I'm working on a Bayblade and X-men story.  
I'd just like to say I admire Serena111's :Fire and Ice  
Okey.....well read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter four: Hello, again  
  
Rain. Raining, poring, the old man is snoring.  
"Stupid Rain!"grumbled a girl as she tapped her pencial irritable agenst her desk. Her wavy brown hair was now down to her waist and she had white streaks on eaither frount side.  
She wore a Sailor top with a marron jacket and brown tie. a green skirt, knee high white socks and brown lofers. It was the school uniform for girls. She hated it. Almost as much as she hated Tony Hawlk. (A/n: now your positive)  
The teacher groned out every word of the boring lesson. Math. Fucking math. She'd rather watch paint dry.  
"Today's auful!"she mutterd under her breath. First she was late. Then she had forgotten her lunch. Then her paper was stolen and it started to rain. Then she was stuck learning second grade shit in the class with none of her friends, all the preps and being tought by a teacher who was cruel and annoying.  
  
Finaly the bell rang. Limena Meriaki jumped out of her seat and swung her heavy book bag over her shoulder. She grunted when she felt the heavy,hard books slam agenst her side.  
She exited the room as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to get out of Math. It was last class before Spanish. Her ellective. She had dicided that French was too prissy because all the snobs were in there too. Latin was experianced horribly last year and German was completly out of the question.  
Senorita Raul's spanish class was cool. She had posters of mexico and of words in Spanish. Raul expected her students to answer her questions in Spanish.  
Limena turned into the hall where Spaish class was and cought a glimpse of Maria.  
Maria Joel was probably the smartest girl next to Lime, she thought quietly. Maria Joel was from California and spoke every language decently. She knew anything there was about all the countries and had a pretty Portarican accent.  
  
Lime entered the classroom and found a seat in the second row in the last seat to the left. She dropped her bookbag to the floor with a thud. Taking out a pencial and her Spanish notebook and text book, Maria slid into the seat infrount of her and her friend Narataku sat at her side.  
Maria turned around in her seat and flashed a smile at Lime. "Hola, Limena."she said. "Hola."she answerd back.  
"Rero said he'd go out with me!"she said excitedly. Lime's eyes crinckled with delight. Maria had had a crush on Rero since middle school. Maria was probably the only nice and 'popular' person at Middle Grey High School.  
She spun back in her seat as Rero walked in. He walked pass Maria and smiled. Then he took the seat next to Lime and flashed her a cute grin.  
"Hi."she said, nodding. "Hey."he said. His mexican accent lingering his words. Lime was friends with Rero since sixth grade. " Bored in Math?"he asked. She nodded. "Killer." Then Raul walked in and scilenced the class by raising her hand and saying,"Scilencio".  
Senerta Ruuel had on a cream colord sweater that seemed too big for her and a long silky brown skirt that reached her anckles. It met the end of her black stockings and black straped 2in. flats.  
"Bionos dies classa."she said dropping her books on her table. The class answerd back,"Bionos Dies Seniora Ruuel."  
"Okey, today we will be learning spanish songs. We have some very popular artist's that sing in spanish. Here, too. Can anyone name their favorite singer?" Hands shot up immidatly. Begging for their turn.  
"Ricky Martain!"Lela Macccheka answerd dreamily. The class snickerd.  
"Olivia Newton John?"Tommy Lee joked. Seniora Ruuel looked crossly at him. Unamused but the class was.  
Maria turned in her seat. "Cita, Tommy you idot."she said sharply. Tommy leaned back in his seat and let out a low whistle. Maria rolled her eyes and turned back to face Ruuel. She raised her hand.  
"Maria?"  
"Ci, Seniora Ruuel. I like Shakira and Selena personally. But Gloria Estafan is good too."Lime nodded. Seniora Ruuel smiled. "Vary good Maria. Now were going to learn the lyrics to a Spanish song that you all may know already in Englash. It is called, Sute. By Shakira.  
  
The class ended shortly because of an unexpected fire drill. Kids acting up and the occasional students walking in with notes from other teachers.  
Finally, the day was over. Lime headed to her locker then to the soda machine. There she cought up with her best friend, Hildi.  
"How was your day?''she asked pushing the Coke-a-Cola button and reaching down to get it. She moved out of line but leaned agenst the side of the machine waiting for her friend. They were neighbor's and so they usually walked to and from school togeather.  
"Ya' know. Tha' usual." Lime said lasily pressing the Coke a Cola button. As soon as she got her soda the two walked towards the doors. They walked down the street and then down to their street on Elbana Drive.  
Suddenly two people ran into them. Lime and Hildi fell to the floor as did the other two.  
They stood up and heard a girl say," Watch it!" Hildi frowned. "Hey you  
  
wern't looking eaither so take your own advice." Lime looked up at the two and gasped.  
"Gohan?!"  
  
Short, I know but hey! Now is when I need to knwo your characters! Okey well, R&R.  
Chapter Five Preview: "I realy loved you. Why don't you understand?!" 


End file.
